


Standing On The Sun

by thelastgleekbender



Series: Puckcedes-BEYONCÉ [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastgleekbender/pseuds/thelastgleekbender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part 8 and the FINAL part of the Puckcedes:BEYONCÉ series</p><p>Its been 8 years since Puck passed away and now Mercedes has moved onto a new faze in her life. But it doesn't stop her from reflecting on the past as she looks to the future</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing On The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> You may recognize a certain someone who helped Amber win Dancing with the Stars ;).This is based of the song "Standing On The Sun". There's not much else to explain but hopefully you'll enjoy it. and thank you for reading and supporting me through all these stories in general:)

 

 

 

She lay in the hammock that hung between the two large trees in the corner of the island beach. The warmth from all around combined with the slight cool breeze emanated from the ocean made everything feel perfect. She stretched out a little further when the man opposite to her in the hammock began to stir.

"Hey babe." He said in a slightly groggy voice rubbing one of his eyes. "I didn't even realize that I had fallen asleep" as he chuckled slightly before biting back a small yawn.

"Its ok, I like watching you sleep" she said as she looked at him fondly. "Besides this place is beyond relaxing, so I understand."

"Well, that's what honeymoons are for Mrs. Mercedes Hough. Well that and other things." He said with a smirk as he began to shift towards her.

"Derek you know damn well that if we try anything in this thing it will break" she said pushing him back laughing slightly. While looked like a dejected puppy but returned to his original spot.

He looked over and saw that his cellphone was blinking with a notification of a message. He picked it up and after typing in the password he opened the message.

“Hey ‘Cedes look”

“What is it?”

“Kurt just tagged me in a picture from your labeled big pool party last month” he responded with a smile as he leaned forward again to show her the image.

“aww. Oh yeah I forgot Britt accidentally had that blonde/brunette combo style” She shook her head in slight disgust at the memory. “But where was I when you guys took this low key suspicious picture?” She asked teasingly.

“low key suspicious? Oh please. And if I remember correctly a certain someone didn’t want to come that close to the water because they had just gotten their hair done”

“Ok that does sound like me”. They both laughed for another minute as they replayed the various ways Mercedes rejected peoples invitations to go into the water. After their laughter died down, she settled back and heaved a slight deep breath.

"Uh oh…"

"Uh oh? Uh oh what?" she looked at him confused.

"I know that sigh. That's the 'I'm thinking about something serious but I'm not exactly sure how to express it' sigh". Mercedes cursed her new husband's ability to read her. But she loved it at the same time. "Is this about Noel? I already told you she's fine. She's 8 years old and staying with Tina and Mike. Nothing will happen to her." He reassured.

"No it's not that; although now I am worrying… thanks. It's just that all this beauty and relaxation has me thinking…" she said looking down at her hands.

"You know what you need right now? Another drink. That might help you cheer up a little bit."

"I thought Mr. Dancer didn't drink because he and I quote, 'had to keep those abs tight'"

"Hey, we're on vacation so I can cheat a little bit. I'll be right back." He maneuvered himself off the hammock. "So just stop worry yourself and we can have some fun. I even heard there's a singing and dance competition happening back at the beach party later. I.e. we have a contest to win." He said with a confident smile. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be right back."He put on his signature trilby hat before he jogged off to where the drinks were further down by the beach house. Mercedes smiled to herself. In that moment she decided that now would be a good time to go for a walk while she waited for Derek to come back. She got off the hammock and made her way down to the beach. She took in all the beautiful flowers and all the various birds and sounds that filled the sky. But the best part was the ocean view. The sun was beginning to set and the colors in the sky began to dance across the ocean. She stared off into the horizon.

"I can't believe that all this is real." She thought to herself. She couldn't remember when she was ever this happy. Although as she looked at the sun slowly setting, she was hit with a similar memory…

* * *

 

**_{Flash back_ _}_ **

_Summer 2018_

_There was a bump on her shoulder and she turned around to see her friend with a bright yet apologetic smile._

" _Oops, sorry Mercedes!" Tina all but yelled with a slight slurred; the alcohol already starting to affect her. "Having this party was such a great idea!"_

" _Well actually it was Noah's idea. He figured it was time that we had a glee club reunion and since we already have an apartment near the beach and I'm having a show this weekend, it would make sense that we invite you al- and you're gone." Tina had skipped off to continue dancing in the group before Mercedes could even finish. The beach party was in full swing. It was Hawaii themed with tiki torches and all. Sure it was a cliché beach party theme, but it was a party for old glee club and what wasn't cliché about glee club?_

_All the originals were there. Brittany and Santana were dancing together with Tina, Mike and Artie were laughing in the corner, Quinn and Rachel were talking by the make shift bar and Kurt and Blaine were singing karaoke on the mini stage. The rest of the area was filled with twenty or so friends that Puck and Mercedes had made in L.A. Just then Mercedes felt two strong arms wrap around her shoulders._

" _I was wondering where you went" she turned around in her boyfriends arms._

" _I had to make sure that the bar had enough alcohol. You know I can only take some of these people sober for but so long" Puck smiled back._

" _Oh please, you spent a full 'man-scaping' day with Kurt and Blaine two days ago" she teased._

" _Shut up" he said pushing her slightly away with a smile._

" _Aye Mercedes! An old Bey song is on next and it defiantly requires our Artcedes karaoke magic touch!" Artie called from the other side of the party area._

" _Well you heard him" Puck said pushing Mercedes towards the stage._

" _Fine….I'm coming boy give me a second!"_

_The two spend the next few minutes belting and rapping out the lyrics to "Drunk In Love" with man of the partiers joining in during the chorus. After they finished, they continued to take multiple song request as the rest of the partiers continued to sing and dance a long to each number. Puck looked on from the side of the party area at all his friends partying and having so much fun, and just shook his head with a slight smile. He decided to slip away and take the walk he had planned on doing the whole day. He walked along the water, feeling the warm sand beneath his feet as he went. The sound of the party softening and the sounds of the waves increasing. He eventually stopped and just looked out into the ocean. The sun was beginning to set; light blue fading into purples, oranges and reds. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and out. Although his eyes were closed he still felt the presence of someone next to him._

" _How'd you find me?"_

" _I know you" Mercedes said matter of factly. "Plus Ashley said she saw you walk this way and it's not that hard to spot a big hot guy on an empty beach" she said smiling. "So what's up? What's with the serious introspective staring off into the ocean?"_

" _It's beautiful isn't it?" Puck responded never taking his eyes off the view and seemingly ignoring the question._

" _Uh…yeah it is. I know you love sunsets. But that still doesn't-"_

" _I mean everything" cutting her off. "The sunset, the beach, this party, all our friends, my life, you." He finally turned to her. "Everything is just beautiful and I can't believe it. Just thinking about where I started when I was little and the complete ass I turned into growing up; I just never would've dreamt I would get here. Get to be this happy." He said with small laugh of astonishment. "And people like you, especially you, are who I have to thank for that" He smiled down at her in the most genuine smile she had even seen him have. She leaned up to kiss his lips only lingering briefly._

" _The sunset is beautiful…_   _and It's not the only thing_ _" she said._

" _What?"_

" _The sunset is beautiful…_ _and It's not the only thing_ _. That's what you said to me on the day you first said that you loved me"_

" _Damn, was I really that corny?" He threw his head back with a groan._

" _Yup and for some reason I liked it"_

" _Well we know you like corny guys. You did date Sam after all" he teased with a wink._

" _Oh shut up. You know, I could just go and call him up right now if you want. Since I like corny so much." She said mockingly as she began to take out her phone._

" _Oh no you don't" stopping her hand. "From here on out I'm all the corn you can have in your life"_

"… _.wooow. You somehow managed to turn a defense about corniness even more corny." She said laughing._

" _Yeah but that's why you love me" pulling her in close._

" _Reluctantly, but yes I love you" she said with a smile and a roll of the eyes. They continued to hug and watch the sunset before continuing back off to the party._

* * *

 

_**{Present}** _

Mercedes took a deep breath and sighed as she continued to look out in the setting sun. She felt arms wrap around her waist and a head rest on her shoulder. Knowing who it was, she relaxed into the embrace.

"What's on your mind?" Derek asked in a soothing tone.

"Nothing much, just reflecting…"

"About Noah?" Mercedes whipped around in confusions and shock.

"How did you…?"

"It was a luck guess. Well not so much lucky but intuitive. I know that the anniversary is coming up soon so I was honestly anticipating this." She sighed in defeat.

"It's just… I sometimes wondering if I'm still keeping my promises and honoring him in the ways that I should be." She sighed. "Listen to me going on and on. This has to be weird and uncomfortable for you. I'm sorry I-"

"Hey, hey, hey" he said grabbing her shoulders and looking into her eyes."I don't find it weird or uncomfortable that you're thinking of him right now. Noah was once the love of your life and from what I understand, he was an overall amazing guy. I understand that no matter what, he will always have a place in your heart. You guys grew together, loved together and even have a child together. Who's a dance prodigy I might add; although I might have taught her a few things" he joked earning a smile from Mercedes. "He helped you grow into the confident, powerful, and passionate, loving and all around perfect woman that I thankfully get to call my wife" he said grabbing her hands. "And I'll always be grateful to him for that. It's just a shame that in order for me find you; the love of my life; he had to leave you. Mercedes you are an amazing woman, a phenomenal mother to Noel and a rising star with unlimited potential. I am 100% sure he's looking down on you and is extremely proud; as am I. I love you beyond belief and I always will, just like I accept that he will always be a part of our lives." He leaned down to capture her lips in a passionate and loving kiss.

"How are you so perfect all the time?" Mercedes asked as she pulled away looking him in the eyes.

"Because I'm with the perfect woman" he said as he wiped an unshed tear from her eye.

"And there you go again. No wonder you had me balling at the wedding" she said in mock frustration.

"Whatever" he said smiling. They returned to their original position with Mercedes leaning into him as he wrapped one of his arm around her and they both took in the warmth in the air on their skin and the sun as it set.

They were happy. Mercedes was happy. Her past may have been a bit of a roller coaster but it was one she'd gladly get on again. So many people helped her shape the person that she is today; one specifically being one Noah Puckerman. While he may have left her way too early, fate brought two people in the form of her daughter and new husband to help fill that part of her heart that was left empty. Noah Puckerman was an important part of her past. But the past can be a foundation of a great future. and that great future was on the horizon…

_****_♪_** Can you feel my heart burning** _

_**Make you feel all my good loving** _

_**You and me, we're standing on the sun ** _♪_**** _

 


End file.
